A little thing called fate
by Pure Song
Summary: After being rejected by both Kara and Siobhan, Winn becomes distant and involves himself in work. However, at much persuasion for Mon El, Winn decides to try his luck again. What ends up as a bad date, leads up to a series of events that build up a conviction in a little thing called fate.
1. Set up

"Hey Winn, have you ever heard of Tinder?" asked Mon El earnestly, as he walked up to Winn.

Winn was busy working on a program that he had come up with to do instant auto search based on damages done so as to identify which alien race could be responsible for which damage and whih could be done by humans. This required him to analyze all the attacks and the damages done by aliens and carefully assign them. At that point Mon El's silly questions were really not what he needed at the moment.

"Yeah." replied Winn whilst concentrating on his work.

"Do you have it?" asked Mon El, reaching for Winn phone.

Winn who was still distracted replied, "Yeah."

"Hey Winn? Do you like her?" Mon El asked while showing Winn a picture of a random girl.

Winn suddenly bombarded with a cute girl's picture replies in a daze, "Yeah sure."

"Perfect." Replied Mon-El .

After a couple of minutes

" _You have one notification"_ chimed Winn's phone.

Mon El' smile spread wide.

" _You have one notification_ " chimed Winn's phone again.

Mon El kept texting consistently.

" _You have one notification_ "

"Okay Mon El what are you doing on my phone?" asks Winn in a sudden outburst.

"Helping you find your mate. She will meet you tomorrow at the Intergalactic bar at 8:00 PM. Don't be late, okay?"

"What the…. You set me up with some one?" asked a distraughted Winn.

"No, I planned a date for you." Replied Mon El in confusion.

"That's what I meant!" exclaims Winn, "Mon El I am working on a very important program that requires time, attention and precision and here you are coming up and setting me up with some girl?"

"I can see that you are angry, but in my defense, you have been looking this frustrated for a week now and apparently told off a very nice coffe shop girl." Mon El started.

"James." Says Winn in frustration.

"Listen, when you gave me your blessing it meant the world to me and I want you to find someone who was meant for you. But you won't find her if you keeping on pushing people away."

Winn was silent. Mon El seeing the opportunity continued, "Listen I know about your feelings for Siobhan and Kara. And I am truly sorry that it didn't work for you but that doesn't mean it's never going to work out with anyone. Please Winn just meet this girl see how it goes, worst case scenario it doesn't work out right? Then I promise you that I will never force you ever again."

Winn sighed. Everyone had been pushing him recently to get back out there but he just wasn't up for the disappointment that came with not meeting someone who felt the way you felt about them. But this was one date right. He had the courage to it right? Winn asked himself.

Then he thought that maybe the date would give him the break he really needed to take and had been planning for a while.

"Okay. One date but if doesn't work out you will never push me again." Said Winn authoritatively

"Promise." Replied Mon El in excitement.


	2. Disaster date?

"Hey there bartender? Do you know where the fire alarm to this place is?"

Mon el turned to face a young woman; she must have been in her late 20s. Had red hair tied back in a ponytail with a matching shade of lipstick on. She was a bit pale and was wearing a very ridiculous shirt that said _' I AM SHERLOCKED!'_ but damn, Mon el thought, despite all the things she could make any guy's head turn.

"Fire alarm?" Mon-El asked in surprise.

"Fire alarm? The thing that you pull and makes noise to tell everyone that there is fire?"

"Oh that?" on-El pretended that he knew what she was talking about, "No I don't think we have it."

"Like isn't that a violation to fire safety codes." The girl replied under her breath, "Anyways what kind of a bar is this?" Indicating towards an alien who walks up to the bar orders something in a foreign language and gets passed a drink.

Mon-El again looks at her in confusion.

"I mean are these really aliens or this bar is swarming people with an alien fetish?" she explains.

"Oh, no these guys are legit 100% aliens." Mon-El replies.

"Hmm," The girl continues to look around the bar and observe everyone's behavior "must be because of the new president. Huh, well at least we don't have to go to Area 51 to see aliens anymore, am I right?' The girl began laughing and Mon-EL pretended to join her in.

"You have no idea what I am talking about do you?" the girl asked with an insulted look on her face.

"No." Mon-El replied whilst looking down at the glass he was cleaning.

"What are you? An alien." She asked in question.

"So what can I help you with today?" asked Mon –El completely trying to avoid the question.

"Nothing much." She replied turning away from the bar, then quickly turned back and asked mischievously, "Can you help me sabotage my date, tonight?"

"Now who is the poor fella whose heart you want to break tonight?" Mon-El asked feeling sympathetic for the guy. The girl was really pretty without a doubt, and the guy must have thought he was lucky to land on a date with her when suddenly his blood ran cold when the girl showed him a picture of her date.

Her date was Winn.

"So yeah, apparently we matched on Tinder and my friend stole my phone and set me up a date here with this guy. Sadly she does not know how stubborn I am," the girl continued with a smile, "Infact he set us up here, would you happen to this guy?"

"Uh yeah," Mon-El replied nervously, "He comes around here, we have chatted a few times nothing much."

However the girl did not buy his story, and after a minute of silence suddenly asked, "You're his friend, aren't you?"

If Mon-El's blood had previously turned to ice this time his entire body had frozen for he noticed Winn was staring questionably at his friend.

* * *

After Shawn and Winn had settled down into a table, Winn started reflecting on what he had seen when he had arrived. His date, Shawn had been laughing with Mon-El and then they talked for a while before Mon-El caught Winn's eye and introduced them to each other.

Winn wasn't sure between the weird fandom shirt that she was wearing and her presume interest in Mon-El whether this date was going to last long. Until in between Winn talking she suddenly asked, "Did your friend set you up on this date?"

Winn was taken back, he had not being expecting this topic to pop up. "Sorry to ask you so suddenly but your friend has been nervously staring at you for the past couple of minutes like he is afraid you will do something. Even though after what I told him he should be more worried about my actions. So tell me Winn Schott, did your bartender friend set you up?"

At this point Winn didn't see a reason to lie and told her the truth, the girl laughed and then cleared up, "I am so glad to hear that, Oh my God, I thought I would have to sabotage the date. Ah Winn, you have no idea how much at ease you have put me."

"So what does that mean for us?" Winn asked in confusion.

"Well there is no reason we can't converse, have a little fun, have food and go our separate ways right? We will just tell our friends that we thought the other person was obnoxious and that we just bared them for them. So what do you say Schott?"

Winn thought about it was a fair plan, he had already ordered the food and she was willing to make this a one-time thing only.

"I am in." Winn announced.

* * *

Despite a brief laughter shared by Shawn the entire night seemed like they were awkward around each other. When Winn accidentally spilled a drink on her, she created a ruckus and caused a scene. After dinner they both hugged and didn't even have desert, _this is my entire fault,_ Mon-El thought.

After the date was over Winn came towards Mon-El looking pissed.

"That was the most awkward date of my life. God Mon-El couldn't you have set me up with somebody more sensible?"

Mon-El at that point felt defeated and didn't argue.

"Let's just go home." Winn said in exhaustion. Mon-El quickly closed down the bar and they left.


	3. A very sweet bet

It had been a week since the apparent disaster date took place.

Winn did feel bad about lying to Mon El regarding what had really happened during the date but it was necessary; or else Mon El would have forced him to ask Shawn out again. And even though Winn had highly enjoyed Shawn's company (even more the elaborate acting of an apparent bad date scheme they had plotted.) he wasn't interested in pursuing a /or any relationship for the matter. He was done a long time back and that was it.

However during the week Winn did feel tempted to call her up and hang out with her (just as friends of course) however she had deleted her account. Feeling like that was a sign to him; he deleted his account as well.

It was the Monday after almost two weeks and Winn had forgotten to buy groceries during the weekend which meant he would have to buy his breakfast from his local coffee shop. However as he made it to the shop he saw that it was too jam packed today with college students, from the conversations that he was able to catch it turned out to be exam season and that meant that this rush wasn't going to get any less anytime soon.

Winn left the shop and began crossing the street and heading towards the DEO when he remembered James mentioning another Coffee Shop a few streets from where he was standing he made a U turn and went in that direction.

* * *

It took him a bit of asking around but he finally found the shop. The shop itself was quite small and it wasn't any of the local brands he was used to but the queue was short and the menu looked good, so he proceeded.

It was finally Winn's turn to order, the Cashier greeted him with pleasantries and asked him his order.

"I'll have a medium size cappuccino with the small box of two chocolate donuts." Winn replied.

"That's a really bad idea for a breakfast." A female commented from behind.

"How much will that be?" Winn asked that cashier, ignoring the woman's remark.

"Uh, it will be 7 dollars please. Your Order will be ready in 5 minutes, here is the receipt. Have a good day sir." Replied the cashier.

"Dude I'm serious. The coffee here is extremely sweet and if you buy the donuts you would be left with a very sweet taste in your mouth which would be the most choking experience. Hence I would advise you to purchase something savory, so that it complements with the taste." The woman continued.

"Listen, I am really grateful for your advice but I am happy with my order." Winn replied as he turned around to face the woman.

It was Shawn.

"Schott?" Shawn asked in equal confusion.

"Shawn? Will you have the usual?" asked the cashier.

"Uhh yeah." Shawn replied as she paid the cashier, and took the receipt.

She then joined Winn where he was standing.

"You are still going to regret your order." Commented Shawn cheekily.

"Well this is a one-time thing so it doesn't matter." Replied Winn.

"So what brings the great Winn Schott to this side of town?"

"My regular place was packed."

"Ah I see."

Winn passed a look at Shawn and realized that she was wearing relatively normal clothes and looked like a pretty normal person as compared to their date night.

"Not wearing your fandom shirts?" Winn asked casually.

"Nah, It's actually a really sad story; I haven't gotten around to do my laundry. So I am stuck wearing these lame clothes." Shawn replied sarcastically.

Winn culdn't stop himself from laughing.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Sarcastically annoying."

"I prefer to call myself witty or funny, I'm good either way. But yeah that's how I am. By the way you weren't planning on a takeaway were you?"

"No why?"

"Cool, we could eat together."

"Why would we do that?" Winn asked cautiously.

"Because I want to see you as you slowly regret your order and then have to order something savory but by that time the queue would be too long and you would choke yourself with sweetness." Replied Shawn dramatically, with a smile.

"How much would you bet that I won't regret my order?"

"Ohh a bet? You are on. Okay if you actually enjoy your order I will buy you whatever you want from here tomorrow. But if I win, you have to buy me whatever I want. Deal?"

"Deal." Replied Winn confidently, though now his confident was wavering.

" _Shawn is a regular and she would know about the food here better than me. Maybe I should trust her instinct and cancel my order_." Winn thought. But it was too late.

"Order number 8 and 9, please come to counter number 2." announced a waiter.

Shawn quickly sprinted to the counter and bought their orders to a side table.

"Awesome. Let the bet begin." Announced Shawn as she separated their orders and indicated Winn his seat.

" _I am going to regret this_." Thought Winn, as he sat down.


	4. It was just a chicken sandwich

The donuts that Winn had bought were amazing, Winn felt so greedy so he ate them up in one bite, however they dried his throat. He grabbed his coffee to get rid of the dryness however the sweetness of the coffee made him cringe and he nearly chocked himself.

" _Agh! This is sweet_." Winn thought.

Winn observed Shawn who was pacing herself when she ate. Eating a bit of the sandwich and drinking her coffee whilst scrolling through her phone.

If Winn had previously regretted his choice, he had now totally given up. He decided to drop out of the bet. Winn dramatically slammed his coffee on the table. Shawn noticed this.

"Hey Winn, any problem?" Shawn asked cheekily. Winn just passed a smile, still wondering how to word it. That's when his observation went towards Shawn BBQ chicken sandwich which looked so beautiful right now. So savory and with such precise cuts, the sandwich was all too perfect.

"Winn Schott, are you checking out my sandwich?" Shawn asked with an accusing voice as if Winn had been staring at her inappropriately.

Defeated, Winn started, "Okay you were right. I regret my order. Not the donuts, they were amazing but the cappuccino. Agh, it's too damn sweet, what did they do with it? Spill an entire sugar pot into it." Winn continued looking at the queue at the counter which had now grown exponentially, "I could really use something savory."

Without a word, Shawn picked up of piece of her sandwich and passed it to Winn. Winn slightly taken aback at her gesture asked, "What's this?'

"Of course the donuts are amazing Winn, the food over here usually is. As the coffee, it's not for generic coffee drinkers, they make very sweet by default. That's their product differentiation hence you have to specify that you want bitter coffee. Or else they will assume you are here for the sweet coffee."

She then indicated towards the sandwich and continued, "You need the slice more than me, have it."

Winn took the slice, he took a bite of it and was in heaven again, the sandwich was a perfect blend of the smokiness of the BBQ and the softness of the bread and the chicken. The dressing added a hint of crunch. Schott began stuffing his mouth greedily.

"Schott! Pace yourself." Scolded Shawn.

Winn began pacing himself and realized that the coffee wasn't half as bad.

"So Schott? Tell me about yourself."

Winn felt he had been caught off guard.

"What?" asked Winn.

"Hey I don't share my sandwich with strangers. And since you are already eating it, I now need to know something about you."

"Uh, well I work as a Tech guy and I have recently completely a huge project and that's it."

Shawn chuckled and continued, "This isn't a job interview Schott, let's start simple, Netflix or Hulu?"

"Netflix." Replied Winn in confusion.

"Favorite shows?" Asked Shawn. Winn told her his favorite shows.

"A tech guy likes science fiction shows, how predictable."

"If such a correlation exists, then does you liking Sherlock mean you are a detective or something?" asked Winn sarcastically.

"I don't like it, I love it." Corrected Shawn.

"So does it?'

"I do like solving mysteries but sorry not a detective or a police officer."

"Okay, favorite music?" asked Winn.

"Excuse me I'll be the one asking the questions around here." Replied Shawn.

"Well getting to know someone goes both ways, Miss Dreyus."

Shawn passed him a small smile and commented, "I like Pop."

Winn looked at her with an approved expression.

They continued their conversation for a few more minutes, when suddenly they both laughed at a joke Shawn had made, when Winn's eyes went to his watch and it read 9:10 AM."

"Oh shoot, I am late for work." Said Winn getting up and grabbing the trash.

"Holy, me too." Shawn jumped from her seat as well. After dumping the trash in the bin, they both headed out the door and Winn suddenly remembered the bet and commented, "Oh breakfast tomorrow is on me so be here before 8."

"Oh it's okay, Winn. I was just joking about the bet, you don't have to buy me anything." Shawn replied.

"Well my regular place is going to be packed the whole week and I can't buy any groceries any time before the weekend so I am coming here anyway. Besides I need someone to guide me regarding what to buy, and you seem like the perfect person. So I'm buying you breakfast tomorrow?"

Shawn passed a gentle smile, it was kind of a sweet smile that could make any guy weak in the knees and Winn could have sworn he was feeling a bit weak in his knees.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then Schott." Replied Shawn as she ran off in her direction.

Winn began sprinting towards his office chanting only one thing under his breathe.

"I am not attracted to her."

"I am not attracted to her."

"There is no way I am attracted to her."

"Right?"


	5. Day 1: Winn feels something

Winn could have sworn that he felt as if his heart was going to explode but he wasn't sure why.

He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop his leg from fidgeting.

Why he kept checking himself in the window and fixing his hair every time.

Why he had come 20 minutes earlier than he was supposed to reach the café.

And he wasn't quite sure why he was feeling so anxious and agitated that he needed to walk around the café before resettling into his seat.

He just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Shawn arrived exactly at 8:00 AM. She was wearing a black tank top and denim jeans and jacket. Unlike yesterday, Shawn had braided her hair; Winn wasn't sure why he was noticing these things.

"Sorry I am late." Shawn commented.

"You are just on time." Winn corrected her.

"It isn't 8:10 AM?" Shawn stopped, starting blushing and continued, "So sorry about that, I am just a bit agitated."

Winn passed a reassuring smile.

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So let's order something before the place gets packed?" Shawn asked abruptly.

"Yeah sure, lead the way."

"This seems like a very heavy breakfast." Winn

Shawn had ordered a pepperoni pizza, with a salad, two cold coffees (bitter) and a brownie. Winn began wondering whether they would even finish the breakfast on time.

"Please Schott, this is only starter pack. I have our entire breakfast routine made for the week it's going to be amazing." Shawn replied with her usual sass.

"Entire week?" Winn asked confused.

Shawn began blushing and replied, "You said it yourself that you were going to have to come here for the entire week so I planned it out."

"Uh huh. Let's just try to get through today."

"Alright!" shouts Shawn.

* * *

Hello there readers! Sorry for the long hiatus.

Here's a mini chapter before the actual one that further builds up the story.

Also how are you guys enjoying Season 3 so far?

Can't wait for Super Girl to return on January 15th ! EPPPPP


End file.
